Marco Rossi
Marco Rossi (マルコ・ロッシ) is a main character from the Metal Slug series of shoot'em up games. He made his first fighting game appearance in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. His name is an homage to the protagonist of the anime series, 3000 Leagues in Search of Mother. During the character select screen in the newest Metal Slug pachislot, he is given the logo "Siliconhouse M's -custom build-" with a caricature of himself slouching at a computer desk. His nickname in the same game is "Intelligent Soldier". Story Marco, an Italian-American, entered officer's school at the Academy of Special Technologies after attending a state technical high school. Upon graduation, Marco entered the Peregrine Falcons (PF, for short) a special army strike force. He quickly distinguished himself in this squad, known for its severe training, becoming both first lieutenant and PF's leader. During the first coup led by General Morden, Marco scraped together the shards of the scattered government forces to reassemble PF Squad. Putting his own fanny on the front lines as leader of the resistance against Morden, Marco heroically battled on. With his close friend and partner, Tarma, he became the hero who buried Morden and restored peace in the world. Through his achievements, he rose to the rank of major. Marco held the squad together with his pal Tarma, the squad's true linchpin, and took part in the secret mission that crushed Morden's second coup before it could even start. Leading PF Squad in the midst of its reorganization, Marco laid waste, once and for all, to Morden's evil designs. After "Second Mission," Marco's resignation was denied when the top brass insisted on his participation in a mission to sweep up the final remains of Morden's army. Marco's generally gentle personality gives way to fearsome rage at the mention of General Morden, the ruthless murderer of his friends and compatriots. PF Squad's best agent is also a closet computer nerd. In fact, years ago a computer virus he created for fun mistakenly found its way into the army's mainframe server. It broke down several security systems, compromised even the lowest echelons of the army, and triggered the launch of a nuclear missile. This is one of those moments of tom-foolery not even he would mention -- no matter how many beers he has in him. Personality He's a prideful and easy-going leader to his troop, known to get pretty rowdy when he's on the job. Despite all appearances, Marco is actually quite intelligent and can easily figure out the best solution to a problem at hand nearly instantly. He has a personal vendetta against General Morden and will immediately investigate anything with the slightest mention of the villain's name. His hair is yellow, his sleeveles shirt is white, his vest is red, his pants are green and his shoes and gloves are black. Theme Music *Metal Slug Main Theme ~ Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies *Determined Mission ~ The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Metal Slug Appearances Metal Slug 8 (AStranger195) Marco appears as the main protagonist. Metal Slug 8 (Ratbrute) Marco appears as the main protagonist. Metal Slug 8 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Marco appears as the main protagonist. Metal Slug 9 Marco appears as the main protagonist. Metal Slug 1X0 Marco appears as the main protagonist. Metal Slug 11 Marco appears as the main protagonist. Metal Slug 12 Marco appears as the main protagonist. Metal Slug 13 Marco appears as the main protagonist. Metal Slug 14 Marco appears as the main protagonist. Metal Slug Fighters He is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Metal Slug vs Aliens Marco appears as the main protagonist. The King of Fighters XV (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Marco is part of the Ikari Team alongside Ralf, Clark and Leona, in this game, Marco looks a bit younger than in Metal Slug franchise. Neo Geo 2: Match of the Century Marco returns to the tournament facing Metal Slug along with Eri Kasamoto, Fio Germi, Ralf Jones, Leona Heidern and Nova (This last one as an alternative Boss). Tekken X SNK Marco appears as a DLC character, his rival is Sergei Dragunov from Tekken. Capcom vs SNK 3: Fighters' Spirit Marco is one of the characters from SNK side. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Marco appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Eri Kasamoto. Project X Zone 3: The New Legend Marco appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Tarma Roving. Super X Dimensions Marco appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Fio Germi. Divine X Union Marco appears as a Pair Unit teaming up with Fio Germi. Cross Maximum 2: Exceed Sky Marco Rossi appears as one of the characters from SNK along with some Metal Slug characters. Video Game Legends All-Stars Marco is one of the characters from Metal Slug side. Gallery File:MSD - Marco Rossi.png|Metal Slug Defense/Metal Slug Attack Artwork File:Unit illust 440.png|SV-001 (Marco) File:Unit illust 464.png|MSA Marco File:MSD - Zombie Marco.png|Zombie Marco in Metal Slug Defense/Metal Slug Attack File:Unit illust 504.png|Super Devil Marco File:Marco Especial.png|Special Marco File:MarcoMS3P.png|Metal Slug 3 Pachinko Artwork File:Marco Rossi.png|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Artwork File:NeoGeo-Battle-Coliseum-Game-Character-Official-Artwork-Marco-Rossi-2.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (PS2) File:Neogeo battle colliseum xbox marco by predictabol-dak0hin.png|VS Portrait on Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Xbox 360) File:1a7.jpg|Stand Name: H E A V Y M A C H I N E G U N, Stand User: Marco Rossi Category:SNK Category:Metal Slug Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Male Category:Males Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters